


Coming Home

by alafaye



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> Written for day 9 of the advent challenge and the prompt 'home'. Also written for vix_spes who asked for Steve/Bucky, Christmas in Stark Tower.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

Bucky breathed in cold, thin air and focused on the twinkling lights of a city made brighter by the holiday season. He remembered how brightly lit it had seemed, one winter when Steve, for once, wasn't sick as soon as the cold hit; it had been magical then. Now--there were more people and more lights and it was just...focus, he told himself. Focus and let his mind quiet on its own. Don't try to remember or think or--

"Bucky?" Steve called, opening the door. The sounds of Stark's Christmas party spilled out and Bucky couldn't stop the flinch, couldn't stop himself from then curling in, trying to escape. The door quickly shut with a quiet swoosh and it was silent once more.

Bucky closed his eyes and refocused on not squeezing his hands so hard he bent the metal railing. Or break the interwoven string of fake evergreen and lights that had been wrapped around the railing. He imagined following it, down the railing to the plug; through the electrical wiring into a centralized generator where Jarvis, he was sure, was watching it all to make sure nothing overloaded. 

When Bucky opened his eyes, he felt steadier. He didn't turn, wouldn't let himself glimpse the crowd inside (crowd? crowd?! It was only a handful of people, the same people they always had on movie nights, but tonight it was just...), but he held his hand out behind him.

Steve took it, so warm it felt like a banked fire. Bucky pulled and Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky. "Hi," Steve said, but it was like the rumble of a car engine against Bucky's back.

"Hi." Bucky breathed deep and leaned against Steve. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Steve replied. "Clint keeps disappearing into the kitchen to check on the cookies, but I know he finished them hours ago. I think he's just checking on Phil."

"Phil's coming then?" Bucky asked.

"So Clint says. It's be nice having him here. All of us together for Christmas."

Bucky swallowed hard, memories flashing across his mind's eye like a strange picture show. "Never had this many people for Christmas. You were usually too sick?"

Steve huffed. "Yeah. Not that you'd let me alone that much. You'd have this schedule, people coming and going every hour, but never for long so I could stay...well, so I wouldn't be any more sick."

Slowly, Bucky smiled. "Here I thought I had you fooled."

"Neither of us could fool the other long," Steve murmured.

Bucky nodded. "I'm ready."

"You sure?" 

"Sure as anything. Let's go bond."

~~~

Christmas, Bucky remembered, had never been great. Oh, having a day off was always nice. Working two or three jobs left little down time so Christmas was always welcome. He usually managed to scrap together enough with his family and with Steve's mom before she died that their families could share a nice roast chicken together. Any presents went to the younger kids, but sometimes his parents managed to get him some new shoes or a new coat. (And if Bucky loaned them to Steve more than he himself wore them, well, no one at least said anything.)

It was different now. None of that distant thought that maybe they'd have enough chicken left over for soup later and not just stock. There was, in fact, enough food to have left overs even with the appetites of two super soldiers and a demigod. A few presents for everyone. Lights that could stay on all day and night with no worry about the tree burning down or the electric bill. Warmth throughout the shared common rooms.

The one thing though that hadn't changed? None of them were related by blood, but they were family nonetheless. And it was felt everywhere. In the gifts they shared. In the cookies that Clint had baked. The sneaky way that Tony made sure everyone had what they needed. The casual touches. The smiles and laughter and inside jokes.

It was overwhelming, but Bucky sat back and enjoyed it. This was home. He was home. Finally.


End file.
